Straight edge razors are characterized by an elongated blade having a single edge with a handle pivotally attached to the blade. The handle and blade generally define a single plane. As is well-known to those who have used them, straight edge razors require substantial skill in order to prevent being cut. A straight edge razor, however, is relatively easy to clean because of the exposed blade.
The use of straight edge razors has been largely supplanted by use of the modern safety razor. Safety razors are characterized by a single blade having two cutting edges. The blade is received in a razor head which has safety guards adjustably positionable in a spaced relation from the blade edges. A handle is attached to the head. The handle is generally perpendicular to the plane defined by the blade.
Safety razors require relatively little skill to use safely, but are somehat more difficult to clean than straight edge razors because of the close proximity of the face guards with the blade edges. It is well known that by running the safety razor under a flow of hot water, beard or leg shavings and shaving cream can be easily dislodged from the gap between the blade edge and the face guards.
The advent of the modern twin blade razor has significantly increased the difficulty associated with cleaning shavings and shaving cream from a gap between the adjacent blade edges. Razors of this type are sold under the trademarks TWIN-TRAC, ATRA, TRAC TWO, and ULTREX. These blades are characterized by two short, parallel, closely spaced blades which have two elongated edges. The edges of the two adjacent blades are staggered so that the second blade will cut a hair shaft as the first blade extends the hair shaft from the follicle. Shavings and shaving cream trapped between the blades are difficult to dislodge. It is well known to those who use these blades that merely running the razor head under hot water may not be sufficient to thoroughly clean the blades. Thus, users typically tap the razor head against the side of the sink or wash basin to dislodge cuttings between the blades while alternately running the razor head under a steady flow of water.
Manufacturers have recognized the problem associated with cleaning the area between the adjacent blade edges. One manufacturer has provided a thin sheet of flexible plastic material which is extendible into the gap between the blades and retractable therefrom upon depression and release of a button external to the razor head. These blades are considerably more expensive than twin blades without the self-cleaning feature.